supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bully Victims of Gwendolyn Holden
The Bully Victims of Gwendolyn Holden are a group of ghosts of high school bully victims Gwendolyn Holden and her goons, Martha Sink and Taylor Pfeiffer, has not only insulted, but mocked, made fun of, harassed, tormented, tortured and of course, bullied during in their 1995-96 school year. They went to Boles High School in Boles, Missouri. As ghosts, they haunt the school for all eternity. If you be nice to them, they will be your friend. When they get bullied, they feel suicidal because of them. Members Deborah Brooks The leader of the ghosts and the beauty. She was made fun of for her dark skin color and her PTSD diagnosis when she was 6. She was slut-shaming because of her hanging out with not only boys but girls as well. She never had any friends, was made fun of and committed suicide by hanging because of her slut-shaming. She wears a black and white striped crop top with sleeves, black skirt and yellow Converse sneakers. She has brown skin, brown eyes and black hair in pigtails with purple scrunchies. She has been called many African-American slurs. She haunted Gwendolyn by turning on and off the lights in her room, possesses her body just to kill herself (which failed as Deborah gets out of her body in fear due to her PTSD), and writes "It Is NoT OkAy To MaKe FuN oF tHoSe BeCaUsE oF tHeIr RaCe" on her locker with blood. She even possessed Gwendolyn's pager and typed "YOU. BETTER. BE. SORRY." Bertha Woodward The brains of the ghosts. She was mocked and made fun of for having not only pimples, but wearing round glasses, her weight and braces. She killed herself by shooting herself with a gun. She wears a pink polo shirt, blue overalls and black sneakers. She has blonde hair in braided pigtails and round glasses and braces. She haunts Gwendolyn by making objects fly across the room, appear out of her TV screen to scare her and appears inside the mirror to frighten her. Winifred Lynch The brawn of the ghosts. She was made fun of and mocked for her ADHD, being called an R slur for that. She was called many ADHD-related slurs that are so ableist, it hurts her feelings as she commits suicide from jumping off the roof. She wears a Green Day Dookie shirt, blue ripped jeans, a flannel tied around her waist and black Vans sneakers. She has red-orange hair, green eyes and freckles. She haunts Gwendolyn by using telekinesis to move and make objects float in the air, make a chandelier fall and make doors slam shut and open. Noa Tamar Rush The expert of the ghosts. She is mocked because of her Israeli descent, being called a "Hebbie" for it just to make fun of her. She died from stabbing herself in the heart and slitting not only her wrists but her throat as well after having a very bad dream where Gwendolyn and her goons made fun of her and Deborah, Bertha and Winifred. She wears a white nightgown with blood as she has blood all over herself as a ghost. When she was alive, she wears a white polo shirt, a blue cardigan, a red plaid skirt, white tights and pink flats. Her hair is tied into an updo. She haunts Gwendolyn by throwing her stuff and clothes at her, writing "CUNT" in her mirror in bloody letters and yelling "c*nt" over and over again at her face, making Gwendolyn drive to suicide because of the hauntings. Nicknames All by Another Courtney and Gwendolyn Holden and her goons *A group of cunts *Cunt girls *Those cunt ghosts *Bimbo ghosts *Slutty girls *The ghosts of Cuntmas past *Shit-eating bimbos *Carrie White wannabes *Scarrie Frights *Ugly girls *Stupid little b!tches *Uglies *Freaks *Messy-haired wh0res *Pussy ass cowards *Freakshow *Sluts *Losers *Crybabies by Courtney and Princess Starlight *The Carrie Whites (nicknamed when Princess Starlight reminds them of Carrie White) *The Losers Club *Outcasts *Misfits *The Non-Freaks *The Ones That Are Not Freaks *The 1995 Clueless Girls *Clueless Hills 1995 Group Deborah *Jungle girl *Tarzan *Minstrel show *Two variations of the N word since it should not be typed since they blocked it... �� *Black Carrie *N**** Carrie *N***** Carrie *Africa girl *Jungle fever freak *Mrs. I need to go back to the African jungle *Ooga booga girl *Slut Bertha *Braceface *Tinsel teeth *Beavertha *Bertha the Beaver *Ugly *Little miss ugly *Queen of the Uglies *Nerdy pants *Tai Frasier *Ugly duckling *Helen Shyres (because Gwendolyn and her cronies reminded her of that Helen girl from the 1976 movie called Carrie, Bertha's mother rented that movie on Blockbuster so she is not allowed to watch it until she turns 18.) *Ugly ass *The fat girl *McDonald's girl *Mrs. I eat McDonald's 24/7 *Fat pig *Fatass *Ugly fat pig *Fat ugly pig *Piggy girl *Miss Piggy Winifred *Retard *Crying girl *Crybaby *Boo hoo girl *ADHD girl *Attention Deficit Girl (a slur just to mock her about her disability and mental disorder) *Angry medicine cabinet girl *Mediseenie weenie *Mrs. I need to take her medicine *The medicine girl *Focalindsay *Focalinda *Focalynsdey *Focalin Fucker *Focalin girl *The focalin taker *Focalin queen Noa Tamar *Hebbie *Dyke *Tranny *Queer hebbie *Ugly hebbie *Sissy *Hymie *Heeb *Hebe *Ikey-mo *Ike *Ikey *Daughter of an Abie *Abie's daughter *Abe's daughter *Mocky *Moch *Sheeny *Palestinian Killer Trivia *They have the same brains mixed with the Losers Club from It and Carrie White from Carrie. **All of them have anything in common: all are bullied. *They were called offensive slurs by a racist and ableist Gwendolyn. She even called a lesbian student a dyke, a gay boy a faggot, a male transgender student a tranny and a bisexual girl a chameleon. **Because of that, they committed suicide. *They were help to haunt Gwendolyn and her goons as payback for bullying them. Category:Groups Category:Ghosts Category:American Ghosts Category:People born in 1995 Category:People born in 1978 Category:People born in 1979 Category:People born in 1980 Category:People born in 1976 Category:People born in 1977 Category:Girls Category:Girls from USA Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Teens Category:People from Missouri Category:Girls from Missouri Category:Children from Missouri Category:Children Category:Children from USA Category:Bully Victims Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Seekers of Revenge Category:Spirits Category:Evil ghosts Category:Friendly Ghosts